Aisu Kurimu of House Arcticstar
"At the command of the Dancing Spirits or Lord Corellon, I will perform their bidding as their servant. May you ever maintain their favor, lest I am forced enact their will upon you" Lord Aisu Kurimu of House Arcticstar (also known by the stage name Bluehaired Kid) is a member in The Party "A Heart of Sorrowful Power." A combination healer and defender for the group, as well as the primary voice in helping those outside the group, he works to ensure the health and safety of the group members and lead them to help others and follow the will of Corellon and the Dancing Spirits. History Aisu Kurimu was born into the wealthy eladrin family of Kurimu, a branch of the larger House Arcticstar, in a remote eladrin village in the cold mountainous regions. The youngest of seven siblings, his best friend growing up was his sister Chyokuratu, Koko for short, a devout follower of Corellon who taught Aisu her pious ways. She not only taught him the traditional arts, but also limited arcane magic and the art of warfare, as these are also seen as art by Corellon. This training laid the the groundwork for Aisu's skills as a Paladin as it is where Aisu learned to utilize various weapons and heavy armor. One day, the village was invaded by forces worshiping Lolth. After the dust had settled, Aisu left his protected castle and saw the suffering of the villagers and decided to wander the lands as a missionary for Corellon, protecting and helping those in need. On his journey, he eventually came into favor with the Spirits of Break Dance after helping one of their own ascend to Dancing Heaven. They have remained endeared with Aisu, charging his attacks with dancing energy, aiding him in acrobatic feats with their light and nimble steps, and teaching him in the art of dance at his request. A Heart of Sorrowful Power Meeting the Party One night, while resting in his camp, Aisu heard commotion nearby and decided to investigate. The commotion turned out to be Blarg, who had just been woken up by Psych falling on top of him while Zander tried to steal from him. Blarg decided that they should travel together and because Zander was on a mission of revenge against Rob Boss, Blarg decided that they should do that. Aisu followed along because he was concerned that this heavily armored and boisterous dragonborn may cause trouble for the local population, and took it upon himself to keep him under control. War in Harkenwold Aisu quickly proved his metal as a healer, saving Blarg when he was knocked out in the battles in Albridge, the Marldowne Caves, and in Tor's Hold. Aisu also proved to be one of the most durable and hardest to hit members of the team, surviving the longest when faced with the Dream Beholder. While in the Marldowne Caves, Aisu found a Bloodreaver Raider who preferred dancing over raiding, so Aisu attempted to convince him to pursue this profession. This encouragement caused the raider to break into dance and perform the ancient dance of the Dancing Spirits, causing them to ascend to Dancing Heaven. This action won Aisu the Dancing Spirits' favor and they quickly became Aisu's greatest ally. Aisu also served as the chief voice for the group, finding quests to fulfill such as offering help to John Stockmer and the people of Marl, and even recruiting new allies such as Lorel Faetouched. While in the Druid's grove, like Zander, Aisu successfully prayed to Melora and was tasked by her to kill abominations of Nature. During the attack on Tor's Hold, Aisu made use of his connection with the Dancing Spirits, channeling their power to make multiple enemies explode and sneaking into the hold itself, despite his heavy armor. When The Party later encountered the lynch mob attempting to kill Blarg, Aisu refused to fight them, feeling they weren't exactly in the wrong, and instead encouraged them to leave while they still could. Aiding Fallcrest When the Party reached Raven's Roost, Aisu was concerned about being able to enter the keep. In order to help this, Aisu used the armor he took from the Antipaladin at Tor's Hold and dyed his hair black with Enel's ink to pass for an Antipaladin and sneak the rest of The Party in as prisoners. The first time Khelis the Valet didn't let the rest of the party in, so Aisu teleported out a window to return to them. The second time the party made it in, but was were unprepared for the large number of high ranking members of the Bloodreavers, now the New Nerathian Empire, so The Party was forced to flee. The Party then made their way to Fallcrest, where Aisu first met Velbard the Wizard when he restored Aisu's hair to it's natural blue color. While in Fallcrest, The Party attempted to uncover a plot to kidnap adventurers staying in the Weary Sword Inn, so Aisu made a plan for him and Enel to stay the night in the inn while the rest of The Party waited outside for his signal to come in. The plan generally worked and although Aisu was unable to capture the kidnapper, his did find the trap door he came up through the floor from so the party was able to follow him to his lair in The Underbelly. Aisu used his teleportation powers throughout The Underbelly to cross large chasms, carrying Psych across with him, and used his healing powers to heal Zander of an illness he caught when he fell into a pit of feces covered spikes and to revive Enel when she fell during battle. The Party killed the kidnappers and freed the prisoners, returning to the Weary Sword Inn only to discover that the old woman who informed them of the disappearances was actually Robby Rotten. Thoroughly done with the whole affair, Aisu took a much more active role in the fight, avoiding Rotten's attacks, helping his party members avoid attacks, healing them, dealing significant damage to Rotten and ultimately dealing the killing blow. The Party was ultimately tasked with retrieving the Sword of Leavisus from the Sword Borrow by Lady Clodese. Finding they needed a captain to cross the river, the Party enlisted the help of Captain Falchion and with the captain's sailing prowess and aid from the goddess Melora who was responding to a prayer Aisu made while in Fallcrest, the Party made it across. The Party made their way through the Sword Borrow where Aisu used his healing powers to revive Enel and keep Blarg from being poisoned by anthrax Enel found. When The Party left and slept for the night, Aisu noticed the Dragonslayers approaching and woke Zander up to prepare him for battle. At this point the Dancing Spirits seemed to have had a significant amount of favor for Aisu as they used their powers to render his enemies nearly unable to hit him. While sailing back The Party was attacked by the Red Theign Pirates. Aisu teleported onto the pirates' ship in order to gain control of their steering, but his way was blocked by their captain. Despite being nearly surrounded on the enemy ship, the pirates were nearly unable to hit and he walked away from the battle basically unscathed. Similarly, during the Third Battle of Fallcrest, Aisu was only his a total of three times, one of which was by Psych, on account of the Dancing Spirits making his enemies hands shake to much to hit him. During this battle, Aisu healed a white shield named Jonathan who decided to repay this act by covering his back for the duration of their time on the battlefield. Velbard raised The Party onto the airship and Aisu decided to lower the ship after figuring out the controls. This turned out to be critical as, unbeknownst to The Party, the airship was only help aloft due to Atla's prayers, so when The Party killed her, the ship fell to the ground. Luckily, due to Aisu using the controls, the ship was only 18 feet off the ground and The Party Members all survived the fall. As it turned out for Aisu, however, it didn't matter so much as the Dancing Spirits simply carried him to the ground instead. Personality Aisu is calm, patient, and empathetic to the plight of others, but more than anything, is a pious follower of his religion. Aisu is extremely devoted to the Dancing Spirits, Corellon, and the gods whom Corellon favors. He will often turn to them in with a dilemma to ensure he is following their will. While out of battle, Aisu is very compassionate and attempts to help those in need. He often uses his position as the group's healer to acts as mediator for the group, trying to resolve conflict and ensure that all group members have what they need. He enjoys the company of animals and often tries to tame them rather than fight, and shows just as much mercy to those who came to be opposed to him by bad luck. However, to those who harm his friends or other innocent people, he will often call upon the power of the Dancing Spirits to smite those who oppose his gods. Powers Aisu's primary role is non-combative, using his skill with heavy armor and shields to protect the less fortified members of the group and using his healing powers to heal their wounds. However, he can also call upon divine power to lay into his enemies with a sword or flail, even making the true enemies of the Dancing Spirits explode with their power. He is able to teleport at with and will often use this to compensate for his hindered acrobatic ability due to his heavy armor. Divine magic allows Aisu to heal himself and others, cripple foes, or shield others using his attacks, as well as create circles of magic which help protect allies within. Trivia * Aisu's favorite color is cyan and his favorite food is Mochi * Aisu's Things * Aisu was dubbed 'Bluehaired Kid' by the citizens of Fallcrest after inventing 'The Ross', a popular dance move * Aisu's full title can be said as: Demighaele Aisu Kurimu, the Bluehaired Kid of House Arcticstar Category:Party Member Category:Good Alignment